


SHSL Glutton

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Consensual Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: Rantaro Amami is just a normal college student, nothing too interesting or too boring about him.But when he’s alone with Korekiyo, things change.





	SHSL Glutton

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of my first fic? It’s a little short but feel free to request more stuffing fics in the comments!

_Groooooowwl._

“Yeah, I know.”

_Groooooooowwwwll._

”It’s hard, but it’s nearly time.”

_Groooo-*gurgle*-oowl._

Rantaro hummed in a displeased manner, laying on his side, one hand holding his phone and the other caressing his empty stomach. It had been just over twenty four hours since his last meal, and the hunger was really getting to him. He tried to do what they said, just relax and think about when you won’t be starving.

It seemed like that would be years away. 

Almost to contradict himself, he heard the door to his dorm unlock and open, and then a few heavy grunting and ruffling sounds. Amami new exactly who it was without even needed to check.

”Hey, Kiyo.” He stated, sitting up from the sofa as the masked boy approached him with several bags in hand. He placed them all down on the coffee table and looked over Rantaro carefully.

”My apologies for being late, Rantaro. I got caught up in something else.” He excused, and Rantaro simply smiled and chuckled. He raised a hand to him and shook his head.

”It’s really okay. I think the longer I wait the better it all tastes.” Amami drew his tongue over his lips as he eyed the bags on the table. Korekiyo nodded, and stared down at Rantaro’s stomach. It was still clothed, which was fine, but he was planning to change that. “May I?” He asked, and Rantaro nodded.

Korekiyo leaned down and pressed his ear to Amami’s stomach, listening to the gurgles and groaning as it demanded something to be inside it soon before it started eating at itself. He moved back and placed one of his own hands on Rantaro’s stomach, letting it growl and vibrate beneath his fingers.

”Kiyo, I hate to be rude, but can we start already? I’m literally starving.” Rantaro chuckled, and Shinguji nodded.

”Of course, Rantaro. It’s only fair we start immediately since I left you for so long.” He stated. Korekiyo reached over and grabbed one of the bags from the table, taking out a very large and very heavy chocolate cake. It had buttered icing and shredded chocolate shavings on top, with whip cream and cherries as well as a creamy chocolate filling. Unboxing the treat from it’s container, Korekiyo grabbed a pastry knife from the side of the table and cut out a fairly large slice. 

The scent of chocolate wafted over Rantaro and it took all he had not to snatch the cake from Shinguji and devour it all. His stomach rumbled hungrily and drool seeped out of his mouth the moment Korekiyo cut the first slice.

”Say ‘Aah’.” He instructed, and Amami widened his jaws, only to be immediately shoved with cake.

It was a surprise, and he nearly choked. But it took him a few seconds to calm down and actually appreciate it. The cake was heavenly, and it took him less than a minute to finish of the slice Korekiyo had cut for him. Frosting stained the edges of his mouth but he didn’t care, it wasn’t going to be the only stain on his face tonight.

Shinguji cut another, more dense and thicker slice for Amami, though this time Rantaro was more prepared as he immediately began to chew the food right from Korekiyo’s hand. It took him slightly longer this time, but he was able to finish off the slice quickly.

The hunger in his belly had disappeared but he was far from stopping. Shinguji cut another slice that had to be at least a quarter of the cake before them both, but Amami was willing to take on a challenge. He parted his jaws and took bites from all sections of the slice, savouring the coolness of the whip cream and the richness of the chocolate, licking up frosting and popping cherries into his mouth and swallowing them whole.

”How does your stomach feel?” Korekiyo asked, taking a small breath to place a hand on Rantaro’s stomach. The faintest curve could be felt, but he made it a goal to make it go further. Rantaro licked his lips to disapprove some frosting from his cheeks and mouth, sighing quietly.

”I have room, if that’s what you’re asking.” Rantaro stated, and Korekiyo nodded. “Then we’ll continue.” 

Half of the cake resided left, and Rantaro was determined to polish off every last bit of it. Shinguji cut another dense, but slightly smaller slice for him and presented it to him.

Amami chewed and swallowed from Korekiyo’s hands until he found himself licking chocolate frosting from Korekiyo’s bandaged hands, and he felt a little embarrassed. But he simply chuckled and Korekiyo himself didn’t seem to actually mind.

Shinguji cut two more slices, and gave the first half to Rantaro. His stomach was beginning to feel slightly rounded out now but he was determined to continue. His bites were much slower this time but he made the mental excuse that he was savouring the taste. He finished the first slice and glanced over at the last one.

He had leaned back on his palms whilst Korekiyo hand fed him. Presented with the last slice, Amami inhaled and exhaled quietly, beginning to bite into the dense sponge and cream like his life depended on it. He barely had any time to chew as he finished off the last slice expectantly. 

Rantaro leaned back into the sofa and placed a hand over his stomach, listening to it quietly complain about how stuffed it was. Amami looked down. His belly stick out just the tiniest bit, like he was around three months pregnant or something like that. Korekiyo eyed him carefully and unbandaged his hands carefully, his fingers and hands delicate.

”May I?” He asked, and Amami nodded. Korekiyo felt Rantaro’s stomach’s tightness and roundness. He rubbed in circles carefully, causing Amami to hum quietly like he was enjoying it.

His stomach complained quietly about how much cake had been cramped into it, but Rantaro couldn’t care less with hands like Shinguji’s. They rubbed and prodded gently into his skin, feeling every inch of his belly before he hit a soft spot.

Korekiyo pressed into the edge of Rantaro’s stomach. A gurgle emerged from the placed he had touched and Rantaro froze for a few seconds, before letting a loud, long lasting belch leave him. His cheeks turned red but he simply laughed it off, looking over at Korekiyo and his surprised expression.

”Excuse me.” He simply stated, placing one hand onto his stomach and patting it gently. “I was wondering why I felt even more so bloated, that reallly helped take off some pressure, thanks Kiyo.”

 


End file.
